Toy Story 3: Alternative 1
by toystorylover
Summary: Buzz is changed to Demo Mode, but Jessie is determined to bring him back. No Spanish Buzz, but lots of BuzzxJessie. Enjoy!
1. Prison Talk

Jessie sat in her cell, thinking of when she met Buzz for the first time.

_"Well ma'am, I'd just like to say you are a beautiful woman with a yarnful of hair. A hairful of yarn…it's uhh…I must go."_

_"Well, aren't you the sweetest spaceman I've ever met!"_

Yes, he was sweet. But he wasn't anymore. That evil bear, Lotso, had switched him to think he was a real ranger. Now he stood, guarding her friend's cells. He had even called her a temptress. He had called her a temptress! She was so heartbroken. But she knew that she would do anything in her power to bring him back.

There was a loud bang from above her.

"Quiet, musical hog. Knock it off!" Yep, that was Buzz now. Or, as she called him, 'Other Buzz," because he had been switched to something other than what he used to be. She wished, more than ever, he would recognize her for even a second, so she knew that some of the real Buzz was inside.

Another loud bang aroused her out of her thoughts. Lotso and his gang rode through the Caterpillar Room, at Sunnyside. That's where they were. Sunnyside Daycare was a happy place from the outside. On the inside, though, it was a prison.

"Rise and shine, campers!" Lotso exclaimed. Buzz immediately jumped off the cells, and landed perfectly on his feet in front of "Commander Lotso."

"Commander Lotso, sir! All quiet, nothing to report." Although there was one thing that he could have reported, he kept it to himself. It was so confusing…

* * *

_The night was a hard one. Everyone was sleeping. Only one of the minions of Zurg was still awake. The temptress was looking his way. There was something about her that he just couldn't get his mind off of. Was it her eyes? Was it her voice? Was it her body? Whatever it was, he couldn't be distracted by it. Although, he should see what she was up to. He had to talk to her. Perhaps he would get more information for Commander Lotso. He walked up to her cage. She looked up in hope. He turned away for a moment, but knew he must glean something from her._

_"Ma'am? May I speak with you?" She looked up with happiness at first, then down with despair. Why did she switch her feelings?_

_"What do you want, ranger?" she mumbled. She did not look him in the eyes. He simply replied, "I want to ask you something."_

_"Before you or I say anything else, I'd like you to know that I'm not a minion of Zurg. None of us are. We were sent here by someone else." The girl seemed to try to speak the way he did. Good, she was responding better. Now for some questions._

_"Who?" _

_"Ms. Davis. She's a friend of ours. She has a son off to college, this Friday." Davis? That name, he knew it, but did he really?_

_"Davis. The name sounds…familiar. Who does she work for?" The girl suddenly looked up._

_"You recognize her name? Then, why don't you recognize me? We lived together!"_

_"Did we? Tell me, umm, what is your name, miss?" She looked ready to cry._

_"I…I…I don't understand." She seemed nervous, and looked down again, and if only for a moment, he saw her the same way, in a room filled with posters, and him saying her name._

_"We'll be fine, Jessie." Jessie. Jessie?_

_"J-Jessie? Is that your name?" The girl, Jessie, looked up, startled._

_"You…you do remember." He felt a sudden urge, to protect her. It was so powerful, he stumbled, and then he was himself. Jessie, then fell asleep with a smile on her face. He stayed with her, a little, watching her sleep. Then, many hours later, a harmonica played. He froze, and then he climbed up to the slotted pig, and told him off. Then he put the talk out of mind._

* * *

He shook the memory out of his head. This so-called-_Jessie_ was watching him. He couldn't get distracted. She could have been telling the truth, but he didn't want to take chances.

Buzz jumped back into the cart to go back to Star Command. But as he did, he looked back at Jessie one last time. _I will meet you again, whether friend or foe._

_He looked at me._ Jessie might have cried. But it was enough. She knew he was still there.

**FIRST STORY ALERT! FIRST STORY ALERT! Well, here it is, my first chapter on this FanFic! So, review, anyone?**


	2. Convince Me

Jessie sat in her cell, for the second time for the evening roll call. She knew the plan, but she was nervous. For that matter only, she didn't tell Woody what she was really going to do…

* * *

_"Okay, everyone, here's the plan," Woody drew everyone's attention to him._

_"Tonight, Mr. Potato Head will pretend to escape so that he is rounded up by Lotso's gang. The monkey in the security room hopefully will be distracted by this and should not see Slinky escaping. We'll proceed to the security room and take out the monkey before he can alert Lotso. _

_"After they take him away, Barbie will need to pretend to be depressed for breaking up with Ken and gets him to trust her again, but she needs to blackmail him into telling her what Lotso did to Buzz. Mr. Potato Head should be thrown into the sandbox where he will escape by dismantling his body parts through the hole; however, he'll need a 'body' to reattach his parts, so Jessie will throw him something from a left behind lunchbox to use._

_"However, Buzz will still be guarding you, so we need to trap him. To do that, Hamm and Rex will set up a mock fight to distract Buzz who should be keeping watch over them. Jessie and Bullseye, you need to trap him under a box, anything you can get your hands on. Mr. Potato Head will then make his way to the window outside the Butterfly playroom to keep watch on Lotso. I'll get the keys to all the rooms and the rest of us will proceed to change Buzz back to normal. Then, we'll make our escape, across the playground, and through the trash chute. Any questions?_

_Jessie didn't want to trap Buzz, but she knew Woody wasn't changing the plan. Therefore, she didn't say anything. She hoped that Buzz would be back to himself, one way or another._

* * *

"All right, roll call!" Ken announced. Jessie faced the bars. Yes, Buzz would be guarding them again. The plan started…now.

Buzz patrolled the prisoners for the second night, making sure none of them tried to escape. He remembered that the Tuberous Root Man tried to escape, but he was put in the Box. He would spend the night, again. Buzz actually thought that Tuberous Root was _trying_ to get into the Box. But that was impossible. Why would he do that?

Then, he had watched Ken take Barbie to his Dream House, on her honor that she wouldn't try to leave Sunnyside, and she would follow the rules. Yet, it seemed too in-line, like it was planned out…and that's when he spotted the camera moving back and forth. It was a signal! He looked around. The Springy Dog wasn't in sight. He had escaped! He looked at Jessie, who noticed the camera, then saw him looking, and her eyes widened. This was an escape attempt, and **she** had to be behind this.

He went up to her cell, and whispered, "You had a plan to escape all along, didn't you? The camera, Tuberous Root Man, Springy Dog, it was an escape plan, wasn't it? Well, it isn't any more, now that _I_ know about it."

Jessie froze. _He knew._ She knew Woody figured it out, that Buzz knew, but she had to talk to Buzz, see if her secret Plan B worked. She hadn't told Woody, or anybody, but it was time for it to work. She took a deep breath, and said, "Yes, it was. But you don't have to tell anyone…if you come with us."

"Pardon? Please repeat yourself. I thought you said to come with you." Buzz was surprised. Did that cowgirl…Jessie…actually think he was going with them? Well, she was clever. Probably another trap.

"Yes, that's what I said. Any questions, or should I say…objections?" Jessie knew he wouldn't come willingly, but she had to hope that the rest of the toys would follow her lead. Buzz frowned, but pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm…how about…NO!" Jessie drew back. "Did you really think that I would come with you?" Buzz snarled. "I am NOT your friend; I am NOT part of your plan, and I DON'T TRUST YOU!"

He watched her, seeing that she was shocked. Then, she began to cry. Finally, he turned around. He smirked, knowing he broke her.

"Any more questions…or should I say objections?" He repeated her words sarcastically. She seemed to not be listening, and he turned away, walking to the door to report to Commander Lotso.

"Yes."

"What did you say?" He turned around, not expecting to hear her. Jessie replied, "I said yes. I have something to say."

Buzz frowned. "Well, spit it out." Jessie hesitated, then said the same words she had heard from him years ago.

"I guess, after seeing you like this, you aren't really the sweetest space ranger I ever met after all." She turned away from him.

Buzz was shocked. She had said this to him? When? How long ago? Well, even if he remembered, which he wouldn't, there was no way-

_"Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met?"_

What the-

_An image came to mind, suddenly. He was in a room with blue walls and yellow stars. He was on a bed that had his image on it, and he was talking to Jessie._

_"Uh, ma - ma'am? I, uh, um, well; I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A hair full of yarn. It's ah... um... I must go."_

_ He turned away, embarrassed, and then she yanked him back._

_"Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met?"_

_He was then yanked out of the memory, and shoved into another one. This time, he was sitting on the brown horse, _no, Bullseye_, and holding Jessie around the waist as they saw a plane take off. A cowboy, _Woody_, was behind him. _

_"We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!" yelled Jessie, joyfully. Woody helped her down, and then she jumped on his back. Then, Buzz found himself saying, "Nice roping, cowboy."_

_Jessie cried out, "That was definitely Woody's Finest Hour!"_

_Buzz was yanked out of that memory, as he saw Woody yelling at him, "YOU ARE A TOY!"_

_Suddenly, he was pulled into so many memories, with so many voices around him._

_"This isn't flying, this is falling with style!"_

_"Woody! Thank goodness you're all right."_

_"Ooooh! Strangers! From the outside!"_

_"AAAAAH! This is the part where we blow up!"_

_"Oh, I'm so glad you're not a dinosaur!"_

_ "Hold on, this is no time to be hysterical!"_

_ "Woody once risked his life to save me. I couldn't call myself his friend if I wasn't willing to do the same."_

_"Mind if I squeeze in next to you?"_

_ "We're going in the attic now, folks."_

_"Unhand me, you cowards! I demand to talk to Lotso!"_

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"Besides, when it all ends I'll have old Buzz Lightyear to keep me company - for infinity and beyond."_

Buzz gasped as he realized Woody looked exactly like Jessie. Also, he had been Woody's friend, apparently. So, if Woody was his friend…that meant so was Jessie. Possibly. She was telling the truth, most likely. Lotso was a liar, maybe. But was Buzz really a toy?


	3. Decisions, Decisions, and More Decisions

Buzz thought over his options.

a) He could pretend he never had those memories, pretend Lotso was right, and keep the rest of the "toys" as prisoners.

_No. The ones who already escaped would get me._

b) He could pretend he never had those memories; pretend Lotso was right, and leave these "toys" to escape without him.

_No. They would take me anyway._

c) He could listen to those memories, knowing Jessie was right, and go with the toys.

_Yes. It seemed like the only option. __**Oh, craters.**_

He realized he'd been standing, staring at Jessie like he was a statue. He shook his head, frowned, and said, "Alright. I'll come. But, here are my conditions. I'm not promising I'll stay with you after the escape. I'm also not promising to help you if Lotso catches us. And I am NOT a toy, no matter what Wo-the cowboy said."

Jessie silently gasped, then frowned, and then said, "Alright. Fair enough. Now, can we go?"

Buzz nodded.

Jessie then asked, "Alright, are you helping us get out of the cells, or are we doing it?"

Buzz started, and muttered, "Oh yes, I was about to do so." Jessie snorted.

"Right. Let's see some proof, then."

**All right! So, three chapters already. I'm only going to post the next chapter when**

**1. It has been one week, because I need time to write the next chapter.**

**2. I have gotten 5 reviews for this story, any chapters.**

**So please review, and check out the poll on my profile!**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry, I can't update for a while. That's because I need ideas and I will also be going to camp in a week. So, I will be busy preparing, doing homework, blah, blah, blah. So, please review, and I'll check on reviews, the poll, and my story ideas very soon. Thank you!**


	5. Escape

Buzz yanked the cells open, and the others climbed out. Buzz asked, "So, what's the plan?" Jessie responded as she helped the aliens onto Bullseye.

"Mr. Potato Head, who did escape out of the Box, will make his way to the window outside the Butterfly playroom to keep watch on Lotso. Sheriff Woody will get the keys to all the rooms. He'll meet you in here with Hamm, Rex, Barbie, and Slinky. The rest of us will be in a tunnel, where you'll hopefully find us. Then, we'll make our escape across the playground, and through the trash chute. After that, well…"

Buzz nodded. "You're hoping I'll come with you." Jessie nodded. Buzz then thought about what he might do.

"I'll decide once we're out of here. How long is it until the others get here?"

Jessie told him it would only be a few minutes, so Buzz, Hamm, and Rex sat down to wait, as Jessie, Bullseye, the aliens, and Mrs. Potato Head left. It was only two minutes before a ceiling tile opened up, and Slinky, Barbie and Woody came through. As soon as Buzz and Woody locked eyes, images of the two of them being together swam before Buzz's eyes. He quickly shook him head, and came over to greet them.

"You know," Buzz said. "You might have wanted to make sure I was looking _away_ from the camera, before you moved it." Woody stared, before getting it was a joke. He chuckled, before acting serious.

"Very funny. Now, let's go." Buzz nodded, and the toys made their way to the door, and beyond. Little did they know that one of Lotso's minions was watching them go.

**Sorry that the chapters are so short. I need to think more outside the Box. Get it? The Box? Nevermind. Read and review!**


	6. New Stories Alert and Poll Alert

**Guess what! Since enough people wanted another story, I have to work on three now, because the story no one chose was the one that I finished the first chapter on! Sorry, but it has to be this way. Don't worry, your choice will come soon, just not as soon as you hoped. Sorry! Please go to my profile, and look for both stories. Thank you!**

**If Andy Knew**

**Forgetting**


End file.
